Chance
by HotShot14
Summary: AU...slightly depressing...what if fate decided to give a chance to Hyle? One shot...I know, bad summary...T for language


My god, I actually wrote something…XD Even if it is only a one shot, its better then nothing…anyways enjoy! Credit to Rayestar for proofreading for me:P

**Chance**

Hyle spat out blood as he lay in great pain on the floor of the room. His beloved sword, Lilia, lay just out of reach. His opponent, a ninja of Grandell, knelt, coolly studying him as she nursed her own wounds. He cursed; the damn ninja had landed a lucky and, paralyzing blow through a chink in his armor, and now he could barely move.

He had failed! He had heard King Demuth's angry speech and cry from above him as Demuth confronted two of the ninja's comrades, a young knight and the famous Girardot, for they had charged past Hyle and ran up the stairs. Before Hyle could have stopped them, the ninja…Twilight, had charged and knocked him over. Hyle clenched his fist in rage and frustration. All the years serving Maletta, the careful plans, EVERYTHING had been wiped out…all because of a cadet of Grandell! Now the lying, slimy, backstabbing son of a bitch Chester would take over the throne instead of him! It would be Chester, not Hyle, who would see Maletta rise to challenge Grandell, the Halteese Republic, and Dalkia…

Hyle almost wept at the thought of knowing that those dreams were out of his reach now. Leelia…her beautiful visage now rose up in Hyle's mind as a tear rolled down. His Leelia…their plans together would not come to fruit…they had planned to marry after the war…now he would die, and she would never see him again.

Hyle's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of light footsteps approaching him. Twilight had managed to get to her feet, though she favored her left side. Hyle's rage now focused on his opponent. Piercing emerald green eyes studied him with no apparent emotion. The rest of her face was hidden beneath a mask that concealed from her nose down to her chin. A thin metal band carved with symbols was wrapped around her head. Medium length black hair framed her face with the bangs hanging over her eyes. She wore almost completely black, from her body armor, serpent gloves, sarashi on her legs, and the tight skirt, to shin guards. Only a thin sash of red was wrapped around her waist. Her weapons, the Kris Naga and Kunai, were out of sight, no doubt already put back into whatever hidden sheaths the ninja had. Her straw sandals made little noise as she appraoched him.

If Twilight had made any acknowledgement from the obviously glaring gaze of Hyle, she made no apparent notice of it. She stopped and bent down to pick up Lilia…Hyle's blood simmered. She turned the sword delicately in her hand and studied the name that was carved into the hilt.

"…Lilia." Hyle glared at Twlight as she spoke the name in her strange, smooth accent. This was the ninja that had foiled his plans three times now, and his blood began to boil.

"You…_You have no right to speak that name_!" Hyle hissed as his words caused broken ribs to expand slightly. The cold green eyes now turned to look into his dark blue ones. She seemed undisturbed by his tone.

"…hmmm..someone important to you?" Hyle was a bit thrown off at the sense of a faint emotion in the ninja's words as she asked him. He only answered her with a cold glare, and again, she seemed unperturbed. A pause followed as she continued to study him. Then she suddenly shifted the sword until its point was above his chest.

Hyle's lip curled with ironic disgust. The irony…being killed by the very sword he had named after his beloved. "Go ahead…see if a red dragon of Grandell can finish the job!" Twilight's eyes still showed no emotion as she raised the sword. Hyle closed his eyes, ready to accept his death.

CLANG! Hyle involuntarily flinched at the sound, but no pain followed the noise. Hyle opened his eyes to see that Twilight had simply tossed the sword onto his right hand. She had now turned away from him and was making her way toward the staircase to go up toward Demuth. "WAIT!" Twilight paused, and turned her attention toward him. "What are you doing! Aren't you going to finish me off!"

She considered him for a moment before answering. "I have no desire to kill you," her eyes shifted toward Lilia, "especially when it is apparent that someone waits for you to return from this war."

Hyle stared at her in amazement. Was this the same ninja whom had blazed a path through his and Dalkia's forces? Twilight closed her eyes and seemed to compose herself before continuing, with her eyes still closed. "The paralysis I inflicted on you should be gone by now." Her eyes opened and stared into his own. "Leave while you can."

Hyle couldn't believe it. His enemy was sparing him? However, her words were true; while he was still in considerable pain, he could now move and got back to his feet. "Why…"

Twilight tilted her head to one side. "This war is lost for you. Your king will fail…as will Chester. There is nothing for you to gain by dying here." Hyle was surprised to see a sudden churn of emotions in Twilight's eyes. "Return to her, live a life with her, and find another path for youself. "She turned toward the stairs again. "You deserve at least that much." Then, like a shadow, she was gone, toward the sounds of the continuing battle above them.

Hyle stared for a long moment at the stairs where the ninja had vanished. Her words still continued to echo in his head. "Return to her…you derserve at least that much." For the first time in a long while, Hyle collasped to his kees and wept. The shock of the event had finally hit home. The only desire he had at the moment was to return to Leelia.

His forehead now touched the floor as the tears kept coming. He barely registered the faint shout of fear from Demuth, along with a happy greeting from the young knight and a gruff "You're late!" reply from Girardot. Hyle shuddered as the tears kept coming. Suddenly, he could hear footsteps coming from the stairs that lead Led up to the room he was currently in. The soldier in him took over, obviously, Twilight's other companions were now coming to her aid. Hyle quickly ducked behind a secret door he knew that was hidden behind a tapestry. He watched from behind it as two samurai, two armored pirates, and three Halteese soldiers ran by and up the stairs.

That's when Hyle heard Demuth's death cry. He had seen Twilight's lethal blades first hand and knew instinctively that it had been her to land the final blow. His lip curled with amusement; even injured, the ninja was proving to be a powerful warrior to reckon with.

Hyle now made his way through the secret tunnels, avoiding the main hallways, before he managed to find himself outside. His gaze went back to the fortress; he saw the Maletta flag lowered and a Grandell flag replacing it. The coiling black dragon placed against a blood red background. Strange…it almost seemed to be a symbol of Grandell's vicious and bloody history…

Hyle made his way through the city. He knew what his destination was…but his thoughts were not only upon Leelia…but Twilight as well. An enemy of his country…sparing his life. He realized that the ninja had spoken every word true…he had allowed himself to become a pawn, and they had used him to try to achieve their own ends. He pounded a fist into a nearby wall, putting a neat fist sized dent in it.

He found himself worried as he realized that as soon as Kierkess found out that Hyle had been defeated, he would send his entire force out to confront the Grandells. He relaxed though; he had seen the troops the ninja commanded and knew that they would most likely defeat Kierkess and his troops.

He continued down the alleys, keeping out of sight of the main streets; he didn't want anyone to see him yet. When he finally spotted the house he wanted, his heart lifted. He was finally where he wanted to be. However, a last train of thoughts went through his mind about Twilight. He had a feeling he would perhaps cross paths with her again…and the next time they did…perhaps they would not be enemies…

Hyle gave a small smile as he reached out to open the door in front of him.

Well, that's done with. Yes I know, weird for me to write about Hyle, but I felt so bad after I killed him and found out he had a girlfriend…so…:P Here's a way for me to clear my conscious. Please review, and no flaming please.


End file.
